Damien Eason and The Beginning
by Haru Fudo
Summary: We all read about 'The Boy Who Lived',we followed him in his ups and his downs,his faliures and his triumphs,Love and hate. But as we all know all good things must come to a end, How about we grab another book from the shelf and see were it takes us?
1. The Letter

Damien Black

'thought'

"speech"

Damien Black was outside on the roof of his house where he lived with his older brothers in London, England ,his older brothers were still at work ,while he was alone bored out of his mind 'who the hell would leave a 11-year old boy at him to fend for himself' he thought to himself. He looked at his watch 9:48P.M he sighed to himself as he slid open his window to go in his room, but not before a brown flash came in and perched itself on Damien wardrobe.

"What the-"was all he could say because he never saw an owl on this part of town. Especially when it had a letter on it, as he went toward the brown owl, it stuck out it foot so he could untie the letter from its foot, as he untied it he saw what it said…

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Black,_

_We are pleased to inform that you have a place at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

_Set Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSITCK_

"Sounds interesting…..bloody prank letter…Lester probably sent it…. but its not his hand writing." Damien's cerulean blue eyes traced the letter once more.

'Maybe Carlisle and Andrew know who sent this.' Damien thought to himself after slipping under the cover in his bed. Right after he turned the lamp off the owl flew out the window amazingly closing the window by pecking the sill with its beak.

three hours later ,Two men came in the house ,one with black hair, dark blue eyes with glasses and dark skin. The other was light with dyed blonde hair dark skin and electric blue eye they both were about 6'1.

"So Damien finally got his admission letter to Hogwarts" said Carlisle picking up the letter, Andrew smiled at this.

"Oooh , Damien has got his letter from old Minnie has he , which means he's going to be in the same year with Harry Potter which mean connection and means money for me when Damien Befriends him and I call the press and be Harry's wizard manager think of it Carl…Harry O's!"

Carlisle simply sighed at this.

"Andrew, you should know that Damien can't make friends that easily. Plus he's a Black, some people will just stay away from him.

"Oh, not harry from what Hagrid has told me, Harry hasn't set foot in the wizarding world." Said Andrew in a matter-of-fact way

"Really, didn't know" Carlisle said with sarcasm .

"Whatever," rolling his eyes, Andrew then took of his coat and threw on the floor. Which in turn Carlisle took it off the floor then put on the coat rack and glared at Andrew who now was on the couch with his eyes closed.

"You know your bed is up stairs, right."

Andrew muttered something which sounded like "yes, mum…"

Carlisle sighed at this 'Only with Andrew' he thought as he pushed up his glasses.

Damien woke, grogginess stalking his body, he slowly step out of bed and shivered as the morning chill brushed him, he then look at his clock and yawned and smelled pancakes ,sausage, eggs, grits, toast . Mouth watering he sped up his step downstairs and as he got to the last step he saw something that made go wide-eyed, the utensils were in the air flipping pancakes, putting sausages in microwave, cracking up eggs etcetera. Now Damien was never a morning person that's why his brothers never messed with him and at that time something words was coming out his throat and I'm pretty sure you know what's going to happen next.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

Both of his Brothers came running into the kitchen, wands out and ready only to see their little brothers face that said "why-the-hell-are-you-carrying-sticks."

The bravest of them both or the dumbest was Andrew and of course he would say. "Ummmm…Surprise?" As he the sentence was uttered out of his mouth a apple was thrown at him knocking him out. Damien then pointed at his smartest brother "You! Explain! Now!" Carlisle cleared his throat "We're wizard Damien…"Carlisle paused to see his little brother reaction.

"Are freaking kidding me Carl" Damien sighed, but in the inside he was saying '"BLOODY HELL THIS IS SO AWSOME,IM WIZARD YEEEES I KNEW I WAS FREAKING INSANE WHEN DISAPPER IN THE LADIES WASHROOM IN OTHER WORDS THIS IS A GOOD THING!'

Carlisle saw Damien's stoic face but he could see it in his eyes; he was excited about this new information. He was about to give his little brother a pat on the shoulder until he stepped on his other brother sighing again "We better get Andrew a ice pack.


	2. Chapter 2

Damian Black and the Beginning

Speech-"Damian Arson Black, no relation."

Thought-'_Why is it that everyone here has some kind awkward name'_

_**Spell casting- "Lumos"**_

_Location- Diagon Alley_

Carlisle, Andrew, and Damian weaved through the crowds of Diagon Alley, Damian's first time going through was a treasure to be seen, so thought his elder brothers, they both began to watch intently to see their little brother reaction. To give you a rundown it was less then they looked forward to, in reality he was annoyed by all the noise that this place produced and could hardly work out what happened earlier this morning.

"So, do you two mind giving me a proper explanation then and I particularly want the short?" Said Damian with a slightly annoyed voice he looked at his older brother Andrew who was now resting a clear bag of ice on his bump from a few hours prior.

"Well, I believe this explanation should start with the letter." Carlisle started. "The very moment you turn twelve you were eligible to go to….something of what you can call a private school for very special people whose talents will be suited to the certain learning environment you shall be attending." Finished Carlisle pushing up his rectangular glasses backup's nose with the rays of the sun slightly shining off.

Damian just stared at his more sensible brother with a deadpan look at his face.

"So tell me, does this Private School have cushioned walls for protection and a complimentary beige sweater with belt hooks for the uniforms? Because if so this special school sounds like the place Uncle Vance was sent to after stayed the night in Andrews room.

"I told him not to look in the shoe box but nooo he just had to and got port keyed all the way to Antarctica." Andrew grumbled out.

"Why and how you even got a port key, let alone had enough money to make the location Antarctica is beyond me" said Carlisle.

"Ah, the wonders of illegal magic and objects, sometimes you just gotta love Nocturne Alley, right brother?" Andrew stated.

"Anyway back to the matter at hand why in the world are we in this place," said Damian looking at brothers through the corner of his eye. "I'm guessing were to get all that weird crap that was requested of me, right?

"Correct, little brother we are here for just that, for some of the stuff on your list is not easy to get in the muggle world than that of ours."

"That nice and all, but I think I should look round so I can get a feel for this place, you know?"

Carlisle gave Damian a light smile. "Wonderful, I'll let Andrew be your guide through Diagon alley while I get the everything set up."

Andrew looked at Carlisle with surprised look on face. "You are?"

Damian had also gave the supposedly sensible one of the group an arched eyebrow. "You will?"

"Yes I will, besides I'm positive you wouldn't want to tag along with me get your books and proper potion and brewing tools." Carlisle answered.

"Come on ,Carl, why do have watch out the him all the time?!" Andrew whined.

"Please Andrew don't get so full of yourself, you're not watching Damian, Damian is watching you."

"The way you said that so calmly makes me wonder if you have faith in me." He said glaring at his brother.

Carlisle turned to around, facing Andrew as they stopped in front of a Flourish and Blotts bookstore.

"Dear brother, I have faith in both you and little Damian here, I just have more faith in Damian ,besides if it makes you feel better , you can look after each other, now if you excuse me I have to collect Damian's books." Carlisle then gave Andrew a list and small brown leather pouch.

"What this?" asked Andrew, already peaking inside the pouch.

"The last of what Damian will need for school and the pouch is, of course, is to pay for said items and meet me by the Mage' Cane in about two hours when you're done." Carlisle then began to walk in the store. "Don't do anything stupid and only buy quidditch gear!"

"That only for little Andrew, Carlisle!" Yelled back.

"I'm seriously starting think I'm the only normal in this family."

"Please big brother, you're the immature one." Damian calmly said starting their journey to the Madam Malkin Shop .

"BUT I'M OLDER THAN YOU!"Andrew yelled.

"And that's the disappointing part."

"Just sit and wait and I'll be back with your robes." Andrew said going into the shop . Inside, Madam Malkin's robes shop seemed quite empty with some robes hanging on the pegs along the side walls and an empty counter – madam Malkin was nowhere to be seen, as were the assistants if there were any... Actually, the only person Damian could seen in the shop at all was a girl of about his age, who was sitting on the stool next to the counter and was waiting for something thig – her robes to be fitted. The girl herself had grayish-brown eyes and black silky hair that was made into a long braid and had an aristocratic aura around her, which was only supported by the expensive and well-made clothes she wore and emotionless mask she had on her face... Deciding that he should wait for now, the brown-eyed wizard sat on the other stool. For about a minute two preteens sat in silence.

"Hogwarts too?" The girl asked in a bored tone and without turning to look at him.

"Yes." Damian replied with a slight nod, even if he wasn't sure if the girl saw that.

"My father is getting my potion supplies and my mother is looking through the books." The girl informed him, before asking: "And where are your parents?"

"Passed away, my elder brothers are tending to my items." Damian replied after a pause. This time the girl looked at him, though her face remained more or less emotionless...

"I see, my condolences." A pause. "What house do you think you will be sorted into? I'll be in the Slytherin like my whole family was." She said then, deciding to change the topic.

"Isn't that something decided at the sorting?" Damian asked, trying to cover his lack of knowledge about Hogwarts or the magical world in general. The girl nodded.

"Indeed, it is, but shouldn't there be some house you want to be in the most?" Damian thought for a couple of seconds, before replying.

"Well, they all seem to be well enough." There was a ghost of distaste on the girl's face when he said that – she seemed to be some Slytherin fanatic... Oh well, while Carlisle had said that the house of Slytherin as it is now for the past 50 years was for manipulative, ambitious and evil witches and wizards, Damian wasn't stupid enough to think that everyone who went into that house was just like that. So, while less favorable, Slytherin was still an option in his mind... Again there was quite a long silence. It was broken when a lady in early fifties entered the room from the door behind the counter with several sets of robes in her hands.

"Here you go, miss. Sorry for taking this long." The woman – Damian decided that she was madam Malkin herself – said, giving the finished robes to the girl, who accepted them with a nod. Then she looked into the window and, seeing someone there, quickly got up from the stool and headed to the exit from the shop.

"Thank you for the conversation, I hope we can speak more at Hogwarts... I'm Blaise Zabini, by the way." Damian was about to introduce himself, but someone – Blaise's mother? - called the girl, and she disappeared behind the doors.

Gringotts and exchange some of his galleons into pounds for shopping in the muggle world he planned to do later today... And right now Damian was getting the last – and most important – thing from his list: the wand. And he was getting quite frustrated as none of the twenty-one wands he had tried so far came even close to choosing him...

"Well... Maybe you should try this one: holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches?" Olivanders said, giving Damian another wand to try. This wand actually produced a couple of weak sparks, but nothing more... "Not good enough, but still... better that the rest you've tried, Mr. Black." The old wand maker said. "If it happens so that none of my wands chooses you, this one will be your temporary wand, while I make you a custom one. Olivanders family prides themselves on being able to find a wand for any wizard, and I will have you with a wand that is yours!" He vowed.

"Right, thanks..." Damian said.

"But for now, try this one: cedar and Indian gold tongue goblin hair, twelve and three quarters inches." Olivanders said, but just as soon as the brown-eyed wizard touched the wand, he pulled it back from his hands. "No, definitely not." How the man was able to tell this was beyond Damian knowledge. "Well... How about this one? Ebony wood and a heartstring from American red tailed dragon, twelve and two quarter inches." Damian took the wand cautiously, as if expecting it to set something on fire, like it happened with the sixth wand he had tried, but oddly... this wand felt just right.

"Whoa..." Was all that the brown-eyed wizard could say, watching a small fountain of purplish-gold sparks erupt from the tip of his wand.

"It looks like we have found you a match, Mr. Black. , Ebony wood and a heartstring from a American red tailed dragon, twelve and two quarter inches. Quite a powerful wand, good for illusion and destruction..." Here Olivanders lowered his voice so that only Damian could hear him. "And also...darker magics..." And then he continued in his normal voice. "But it should do well in any area that requires wands." Damian nodded.

"Is there anything else you think I should buy with the wand?" He asked.

"Yes. You should get a wand-care kit to keep you wand in good condition." The old wand maker replied. "I'd also recommend getting a holster for your wand."

"How much will it be?" The young wizard asked then, while Olivanders was picking a polishing kit from one of his cabinets.

"Wrist holster?" The wand maker asked. When Damian nodded, he continued. "I will be seven galleons total with the leather holster and ten with dragon hide one."

"Leather one, please." Damian said, placing seven gold coins on the counter. Taking the holster from Olivanders, Damian attached it to his right hand and placed his new wand into it. Then he picked up the kit and did a step towards a grumpy and struggling Andrew who was waiting by the door with a dark grey and black stripped cat in a cage in his hand and the rest of Damian things by his feet. " Mr. Olivanders, if it's not too much trouble, can you shrink my things and make them lighter – I don't want my oh, so loving brother to pass out from exhaustion taking me back to our home and I'm not sure that I can carry all of these on my own..."

"Yes, of course, Mr. Black, That would be no trouble for me to do at all." The old wand maker said and, walking up to Damian school things, shrank them with a single movement of his own wand. Another wand movement later things glowed pale blue for a brief movement – they were feather light too now.

"Very much appreciated, Mr. Olivanders." Damian set, picking his shrunk purchases and placing them in his pockets. Leaving the wand maker store with his brother.

A/N-

Aaand done sorry for the long wait but what can I say brilliance is heard to come by so I read a shit load HP stories with oc's and other things and I'll try to update next week on Friday or Saturday.

Haru Fudo is out!


End file.
